creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Grim Kapitel 2: Das Vermächtnis des Teufels
Hier zum ersten Teil ---- Es war dunkel und kalt, als ich auf den Straßen rumirrte, ohne tatsächlich fassen zu können, was mit meiner Familie geschehen war. Irgendwann traf ich auf ein paar Jugendliche, die unweigerlich in meine Richtung kamen. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau warum einer von ihnen, ungefähr 16 Jahre alt, auf mich einprügelte. Ich weiß nur, dass irgendwann alles um mich herum schwarz wurde, und mir das nur recht war. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, bemerkte ich, dass mein Portmonee nicht mehr in meiner Jackentasche war. Ich seufzte. Es war mir sowieso egal, schließlich brauchte man Geld zum Leben, und ich hatte alles verloren, was mein Leben würdig gemacht hatte. Ich hoffte, dass es nicht schlimmer wird. Doch damit hatte ich mich geirrt. Als ich ihn sah, bekam ich weiche Knie und Angst, als er auf mich zeigte, mit seinen dürren, knochigen Fingern. Ich wusste, er würde mich töten, doch stattdessen waren die 3 Jugendlichen von vorher hinter ihm und starrten ihn gebannt an, als hätte er sie gefesselt oder ähnliches. Er packte einen und warf ihn vor mich. Dann holte ich das Taschenmesser das ich in meiner Jacke hatte. Ich wollte diesen Jungen nicht töten. ICH BIN KEIN MÖRDER! Doch auf einmal bewegte sich mein Körper unkontrolliert zu dem Jungen. Ich beugte mich und schnitt dem Jungen das Gesicht ein. Dann packte er die anderen zwei und saugte ihnen die Seele aus dem Leibe. Er starrte mich an, und verschwand langsam im Nebel. Ich wachte mitten in der Straße auf und war verwirrt. Habe ich wirklich getötet? Nein...Ich...was habe ich nur getan? Vor mir waren die Leichen der Jugendlichen.,,Ich muss hier weg", schoss es mir im Gedanke. Ich stand auf und lief in die nächste Gasse und wartete. Als ich ein paar Kilometer ging, erreichte ich den Park. Er war voll mit alten Damen und Kindern. Ich begann zu weinen, weil ich mich an den Vorfall erinnerte, als Jacob und Jenne starben. Plötzlich entdeckte ich einen alten Mann, der unter einem Baum stand und mich zu ihm winkte.Er hatte schneeweiße Haare und er hielt einen Apfel um dem sich eine Schlange umwickelte...Moment...eine SCHLANGE?! Ich weiß immer noch nicht warum ich hin ging, aber ich ging hin. Der Alte machte mir ein Angebot; er sagte zu mir mit einer rauen Stimme: ,,Paul, ich kann dir Macht schenken, die dir deine Rache ermöglicht. Aber im Gegenzug erwarte ich einen hohen Preis von dir." Ich hielt ihn für verrückt, aber hatte sowieso nichts zu verlieren und antwortete belustigt: ,,Und was wäre dieser Preis, alter Mann?" Daraufhin begann er diabolisch zu lachen und sagte bösartig: ,,Die Seele eines Neugeborenen." Ich war entsetzt über diese Aussage und wollte ablehnen, doch er hielt mich fest und sagte nur: ,,Denk darüber nach, Paul." Ich riss mich von ihm los und wollte einfach nur weg von hier. Es wurde Abend und ich war träge. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen gehen. Doch ich fühlte mich beobachtet. Ich drehte mich um, ohne jemanden zusehen, weswegen ich Angst bekam, und mich in regelmäßigen Zeitabständen umwandte. Ich bekam immer mehr Angst drehte mich um und da war wieder keiner, dann schaute ich nach vorne und da war er, Der Grim. Ich konnte mich aus Angst nicht mehr bewegen. Er packte mich am Hals und drohte mir mit einer kalten, tiefen Stimme: ,,''Ich bin der Grim! Du kannst dich nicht verstecken! Du kannst nicht fliehen! Ergib dich mir oder leide deines Lebens Rest ''". Nach dieser Drohung verschwand er. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte zum Park, doch der Alte war nicht zusehen. Dann spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich war bereit mich um zudrehen und zu zuschlagen. Aber dann bemerkte ich, dass es der Alte war. Er sagte zu mir metabolisch: ,,Gut gut, du nimmst mein Angebot DOCH an. He he he". ,,Wie bist du..?" In diesem Moment biss mich die Schlange und mir wurde Schwarz vor Augen. Ich wachte vor einem Krankenhaus auf. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und mir war übel. Ich hörte etwas. Ich drehte mich um aber da war keiner. Ich hörte nochmal etwas nur viel lauter. Dann bemerkte ich das es in meinem Kopf stattfand. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte: ,,Geh rein und bring mir ein Neugeborenes." Es kam mir so komisch vor, denn diese Stimme war mir so bekannt, als hätte ich sie vor Kurzem gehört. Naja das war jetzt auch egal. Ich tat wie befohlen und schlich mich in das Krankenhaus. Ich tat so, als wolle ich jemanden besuchen. Ich blieb stehen, als ich vor einem Geburtszimmer stand. Ich wartete, bis alle Gäste raus gingen und schlich ins Zimmer. Zum Glück schlief die Mutter. Ich ging näher ran und nahm das Baby. Auf einmal wachte die Mutter des Kindes auf und schrie. Ich hatte keine Zeit zum nachdenken, deshalb beschloss ich wegzurennen, so schnell es ging. Ich hörte noch im Hintergrund wie die Krankenschwestern hinter mir her liefen.Ich lief die Straße entlang in eine Gasse und hielt still. Ich konnte die Sirenen der Polizei hören. Zum Glück fanden sie mich nicht.Ich bin im Park angekommen und der Alte stand schon da. Ich übergab ihn das schreiende Baby und er erstach es mit einer schwarzen Klinge. Erbarmungslos. Ich musste schlucken. Dann holte er eine Flasche aus seiner Tasche und mischte das Blut in ein lila Gebräu. Er flüsterte: ,,Trink davon und du bekommst übernatürliche Kräfte." ,,Was?!" ,,Tu es! Du willst doch deine Familie rächen!" ,,Ich kann das nicht." ,,Dann werde ich dich eben an der Polizei verraten und dann kannst du mit der Todesstrafe rechnen." ,,Okay..." Es widerte mich an, doch ich tat wie geheißen und trank davon; es schmeckte grauenvoll. Ich fühlte wie eine brennende Kraft in mir wütete, als hätte ich sie schon immer gehabt, nur das ich sie jetzt entfesselt habe. Nachdem ich zuhause ging stand eine Frau vor mir, sie erinnerte mich an Karen, meine Frau. Aber ich ignorierte sie und ging weiter. Als ich in der Gosse ankam stand ein Penner vor mir und bedrohte mich mit einer Waffe. Ich hob die Hände und stand still. Er kam näher zu mir und es ging so schnell das ich selbst überrascht war. Ich packte seinen Kopf. ich drückte so fest dass sein Kopf platzte und tausend Gehirnstücke auf den Boden waren. W-Was habe ich getan? Ich habe...Nein nein nein nein, das ist alles nur ein Traum. Alles nur ein böser Traum mehr nicht. Es wurde Nacht und ich schlief. Doch ich wurde durch einen Lärm geweckt. Als ich nachschauen wollte, sah ich den Grim, wie er einer Frau die Seele raubte. Ich rief selbstsicher zu ihm: ,,ICH BRING DICH UM!", er reagierte nicht, doch als ich einen Stein warf, rannte er auf mich zu und ich rannte auf ihn zu, hob die Faust und war bereit zuzuschlagen. ---- Hier zum dritten Teil Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit